


Twilit

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-23
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-27 22:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/300752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You take her to watch the day meet the night, and you're amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twilit

First and foremost, she seems to be apprehensive, and before you have the chance to question if it's really apprehension on her perfect, phosphorescent face, she makes it obvious.

"How exactly are we to know that this is safe?"

And for a little while all you think you can do is roll your eyes incredulously.

"My, Kanaya, you're looking a little pale."

She makes a sour face, and you can only smirk.

"Wasn't it you that had no qualms with swinging around a rumbling instrument of death? I don't understand how it is that the very same woman is rendered speechless by a hot air balloon flight."

She continues to scowl, and tightens her grasp on your torso.

At the moment, only the warm light emitted by the burner - and of course, the luminescent alabaster of her exposed skin - illuminate the space around you. You're already more than one hundred feet in the air, still ascending, and you can see little more than the balloon itself, and the large basket in which you stand.

To some extent however, you can understand her trepidation. She very much enjoys her daylight, and the vast, inky sky that envelopes the two of you is unsettling for her. On the other hand, there is you, invigorated by the clouded abyss above and around you, and the many things lurking in the shadows below.

"Soon, darling Kanaya. Be patient," you say in a reassuring tone barely louder than a whisper, and place a kiss on her cheek.

She smiles a little, and rests her head on your shoulder, as if to say that she trusts you wholeheartedly.

"Ah," you gasp, and you turn the both of you to face what decidedly must be the east, where a peachy glow begins to mix with the night sky.

She straightens up, and she glows; only now it's both literal and figurative. Her golden eyes are ablaze with wonder, and her jade green lips are curved in an expression of delight.

And so the two of you watch the sun rise, casting light on everything below you, and while she's absolutely enchanted by the scene unfolding before you, you can't help but feel a little sad for the traces of the night being chased away by the encroaching dawn.

She quickly turns away from the glorious world below to look you in the eyes, grinning like a child all the while.

"Rose, this is simply divine."

You can only smile, before you thread your fingers through her hair, and bring her face before yours so you may press your lips together, bluish green against darkest black, inhaling her sharp, clean scent of poisonous flowers and daylight and something else you always struggle with naming.

The two of you come apart, and she returns to her fixation on the illuminated ground below.

"I promise you, the very sight of you is more charming than any other vista in the world."

She just laughs her bright, airy laugh, and the two of you hold hands as you descend, and all the way back to the car.


End file.
